The present invention relates to an ink issuance system in an ink jet system printer and, more particularly, to a system for preventing the blocking of an orifice of a nozzle due to solidified ink while the ink jet system printer is not in the operative condition.
Generally, in an ink jet system printer, particular attention must be directed to the fact that an orifice of a nozzle will be blocked by solidified ink when the ink jet system printer is not operating. To prevent the occurrence of blocking, ink liquid of minimum evaporation characteristic is employed in the ink jet system printer. However, it is not possible to completely prevent the occurrence of blocking.
A system is proposed, wherein a thin film made of an organic solvent having a high boiling point is formed in front of the orifice of the nozzle to isolate the orifice from the ambience. The thin film is about several tens micron thick, and the ink droplets are emitted through the thin film. In this system, the formation of the thin film of several tens micron thick is very difficult, and the ink drop travel is influenced by the thin film.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel ink issuance system in an ink jet system printer, which ensures stable operation.
Another object of the present invention is to prevent the occurrence of blocking of an orifice of a nozzle in an ink jet system printer.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an orifice protection means which ensures stable issuance of ink droplets.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a film formation means is provided for forming a protection film in front of an orifice to isolate the orifice from the ambience when the ink jet system printer does not operate. The film formation means is activated, when the ink jet system printer operates, to remove the protection film, thereby exposing the orifice to the ambience.
Since the protection film is removed from the orifice when the ink jet system printer operates, stable ink drop issuance is achieved. Moreover, the protection film is not necessarily a thin film.